Stars
by Bright-Crow
Summary: A budding romance between siblings, Riff Raff and Magenta. Discover how they came to be and the suffering they had to endure to be together starting from their teenage years. Inspired by the song "Stars" by t.A.T.u.
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

Hello all! :D

This is my first RHPS story, it was inspired after listening to the song "Stars" by t.A.T.u.

_How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard.  
Now for the first time in my life  
I'm flying.  
Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial._

I do not own **Rocky Horror**, the glorious and beautiful, Richard O`Brien does. :]

Please read and review-- I'd very much appreciate some feedback and critique, negative or positive.

* * *

(Magenta's POV)

I was frozen and shivering as I crouched into my flimsy coat- I suppose you could say that I'd been in such a blind rage from storming out of my home that I had stupidly forgotten to grab something warm to wear. These Transylvanian nights were the most frigid this time of the year. Then again, who in their right mind thought of such things when they were busy running towards the door, trying to dodge an onslaught of glasses and kitchen knives anyway?

I really needed to watch what I said around my mother- She had become such a violent alcoholic ever since dad left us. Riff and I hadn't been that affected by it. In a sense, you might say we had seen it coming. However mommy dearest, too enraptured in her whiskey bottle, was blindsided by the whole ordeal. She drank more and more and her bitter resentment for dad ultimately was redirected towards us.

Well, not so much 'us' as, myself. Riff was the master of being elusive when mother hit the bottle. Oh no, not me. I happened to continually be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Lucky me.

Today wouldn't have gotten to this degree of insanity if my dearest brother had been there to calm me down like he always did. Even when dad was around and before mom picked up drinking, when we were a relatively 'happy' family, my brother was the only one who could quell my temper when I would get upset. Thinking about it I wondered where he was now, probably out with a few of his classmates from the academy.

I glanced down at my watch, 11:10 PM. He would most likely be arriving home at this time and mom was probably passed out on the couch, like always. Somehow though, I didn't feel like risking the walk home, it was dangerous for me. I was only sixteen and still a virgin, and wanted to keep it this way until I found someone I loved. Of course, this was strange and possibly considered an old-fashioned way of thinking on our planet. We were a very free-thinking breed of people and were taught at a very young age about sex and how being sexually open was not only accepted but encouraged.

Of course, old-fashioned or not, this didn't mean I was prude. I'd done my fair share of experimenting with all sorts: men, women and everything in-between. But somehow I just didn't feel that spark (that I had promised myself was necessary to even consider losing my virginity) when I kissed them. I could be patient though, no problem. I mean, look at my brother, he hadn't even kissed yet! Than again, he was very picky but also very sought after at the academy. If he could manage 19 years without so much as a date, then I could manage holding onto my virginity. I held a very high sense of self-preservation, you could say.

I was sitting now on the rocks that overlooked the sea, the shores were moon-drenched and positively glowing with radiance which our many moons emanated. This way my favorite spot in the world. It was where my brother had taken me after dad left and where he promised me that he would always be around to protect and be there for me. I guess at the time, hearing those words had really meant a lot to me because the second he'd spoken them, I'd started bawling my eyes out and clinging to him for comfort.

Looking back on it, I suppose it was a bit funny considering how hard I'd been trying to pretend that father leaving us didn't hurt. I hated crying, it made me feel so weak and vulnerable and worst of all- pathetic. However, there was Riff Raff, sturdy and stable as always; there to hold me when my façade broke and I had no one to turn to. I guess I'm a bit of a loner. It's not that I'm disliked, no, not at all. It's the complete opposite. I immensely dislike just about everyone aside from my brother. Too many times I let my walls down only to get hurt time and time again. After all these experience I learned quite quickly who to trust and who not to.

Besides, those people that I'd dated never wanted to get to know me, rather, they wanted to get to know my body. It repulsed me. Only my brother knew the real me. Until there was somebody who wanted me for me and not for sex, it would stay that way. My walls would be up and strengthened with steel.

As if on cue, a voice, stern yet kind, brought me out of my reservoir of thoughts.

"Magenta, what are you doing out here so late by yourself? It's dangerous."

I than glanced back to see Riff taking off his heavy coat and draping it over my shoulders as he gave me his hand and helped me to my feet.

"Mom is what happened." I replied, glancing away and still upset that she'd gone this far tonight. She had never tried to physically hurt me before. She was like an insect in a cocoon- instead of changing into something beautiful, she was slowly transforming into a hideous thing that I was ashamed to be of the same flesh and blood.

He looked upon me with weary eyes as if to continue on with explaining what happened. Lord, why was it so important to know? It had happened and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

Sighing in defeat, knowing that he probably wouldn't move until I'd explained, I took a deep breath before telling the story.

"She accused me of drinking her last bottle of whiskey, even though it had been lying empty beside her the entire time." I cursed her stupidity under my breath, "Of course, I denied it because I hadn't even known she had another bottle. . . Then she accused me of being a liar and we started fighting. I wasn't going to take crap from anyone, let alone her. She hated how defiant I was, and that's when the throwing of glasses and knives commenced."

"She threw stuff at you?" Riff asked me, shocked and in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowed with anger and resentment for leaving me alone with her.

"Mhmm, see for yourself." I reluctantly replied, turning and exposing my back where a deep gash resided, the dried blood staining my thin white nightgown.

Then to my surprise, my brother lost it and began screaming and cursing our mother for hurting me. He even went as far as to say that he'd never leave me alone again, which shocked me even further.

"Riff," I began, bringing my pale hand up to his cheek, caressing it softly, "You're overreacting. I'm not about to let you give up your social life just to baby sit me."

"Overreacting?!" His eyes were flickering with anger still, our poor mother the target of all of this malice. "I am not overreacting, you're my sister, blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh…" Suddenly his expression softened and he smiled ever so slightly, bringing his hand up to mine and holding it still against his cheek. "Remember the promise I made here, to protect you? Well, I'm just keeping to my word. . ."

Somehow, the manner of which he had spoken had flustered me, causing the blood to rush up to my cheeks. Why was I blushing?! This was my brother, for heaven's sake. . . I tried to desperately shake this odd feeling away from whence it came and thankfully, his voice broke the awkwardness that seemed to only affect me.

"Come on, my beautiful sister, it's time we go back home." he said, taking my hand, which was still pressed against his cheek, and intertwining his fingers with mine as we started walking home.

Somehow, there was this flutter in my heart that I just couldn't place nor escape for the life of me. It was unnerving, to say the least, yet it wasn't necessarily bad. Having him there with me, walking hand in hand, I felt on top of the world. Nothing would stand in our way, especially not our cowardly mother.

When we got inside, we ascended the stairs as quietly as we could manage so as not to wake our mother (who was in fact passed out on the couch like I predicted), then headed towards our bedrooms. He suddenly pulled me to him. His crystal gaze penetrated my own, making my breath catch in my throat and my body stiffen.

"You're sleeping in my room with me tonight, I no longer trust her. I'm not letting her hurt you again." Riff Raff said to me. No, not said, ordered. It seemed as though I would have little choice in the matter, yet all the same, I had to be defiant (it was in my nature, after all).

"Don't be silly, brother, she's not going to do anything-" I began before he interrupted me.

"I'm not taking any chances. You're staying with me."

Knowing better than to fight him, I merely sighed and nodded, following him into his dark room full of antique furniture including ornate candelabras and other strange things he had come across. He had a pleasant room which always smelled of a strange mixture of dragon's blood incense and his cologne- which held notes of lavender, bergamot, cedar, clove, nutmeg, and patchouli. I breathed in the wonderful fragrance that overcame me as I stripped down to my underwear and bra which was my normal routine. Wearing too much clothing often made me feel restricted and everyone in the household understood this.

As I was disrobing, I felt a set of eyes lingering over the delicate curves of my body. I tried my best to ignore it but that fluttering feeling within my chest had already returned. Why was I so on edge around my brother? This was surely something to look into in the future. I really needed to figure out what was going on.

But as I continued to think my thought process was cut off by a long yawn. I blinked when I realized that it had been I who had yawned. Riff Raff smirked at me and shook his head as if to dismiss a passing thought, already lying in bed. Candles were lit, with a book perched on his lap as he wearily flipped through the pages.

I locked eyes with him and smirked back, shaking my head as I crawled into the large bed beside him. He than set his book back onto its shelf before wrapping his arms around me, holding me so tenderly. I could feel our hearts beating as one. I rested my head on his bare chest, right under the crook of his chin, completely at ease.

"I'll always take care of you, Magenta, never forget that," he whispered into my ear before our immense exhaustion seduced us both to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Dissapointment

Hello again! :3

This is my first RHPS story, it was inspired after listening to the song "Stars" by t.A.T.u.

_How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard.  
Now for the first time in my life  
I'm flying.  
Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial._

I do not own **Rocky Horror**, the glorious and beautiful, Richard O`Brien does. :]

Please read and review-- I'd very much appreciate some feedback and critique, negative or positive.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is a bit mature, please be advised of this before you continue reading. :]

* * *

(Magenta's POV)

My slumber had been plagued with the strangest dream I'd ever encountered. Never in my life had I ever experienced what most would call, 'an erotic dream'.

In this dream, I was a lot older than I was now, my body fully grown-- slender yet nicely hour-glassed with curves that would drive anyone mad with desire (it was quite embarrassing to see myself like this, mind you). My hair was also a lot longer, past my shoulders, and I had been dressed in an ivory colored corset with matching garters which were paired with peep-toe heels. In the dream, I had been in my room (or something that resembled my room) and was staring at myself in a full-length mirror. I realized that my brother was spying on me, so to get back at him (here's the kicker), I began to slowly taunt him with my body.

First, I kicked my shoes off over to where I knew he was watching (almost as if to say, 'I know you're there' without verbalizing it), though, for whatever reason, pretended I didn't know he was there. Somehow, realizing that he was watching my every move made my loins burn with desire, and the need to make him feel the same way. I then unhooked the garter holding my right fishnet-stocking and slowly, tantalizingly began to pull it down, bending over as I pulled it off, knowing full well that he was eating up every moment of my little show. I than followed suit with the other-- in the exact same fashion.

I heard a grunt--something like a moan from where he hid, but pretended to have not noticed. I had wanted this game to carry on, hearing him get off drove me crazy. I'd never felt such incredible desire before in all my life.

The dream went on until I was left standing nude in front of the mirror, hearing a gasp of pleasure from my brother before I suddenly woke with a start.

I blinked as I sat up, glancing around and realizing that it'd all just been a dream (it had seemed so real). I glanced down at my sleeping brother and suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilt-ridden. How could I have such thoughts towards my own flesh and blood? It was wrong, so disgustingly wrong. I felt ashamed, all he'd ever done was shown me kindness, and what did I do to repay him? Have sick and perverted dreams, which I knew were all my subconscious' doing.

I quickly ran to our shared bathroom (it was what connected our bedrooms, you see) and disrobed, turning the temperature dial to the extreme right, the coldest it would go. I knew telling from my soiled underwear that this dream had gotten the better of me (the guilt was now eating away at me).

I prepared myself before stepping into the freezing water, taking a deep breath. Shivering, I quickly went through my shower routine. Ten minutes later I finally finished. It may have been the worst shower ever, but I knew it had to be done. I had to, I simply had to. I would desperately try just about anything at this point to get these disturbing images out of my head.

I began to softly hum whatever song I could conjure within my head as I dried off and got dressed. When I was done, I walked back into my brothers' room to check to see if he'd woken up yet.

"Good morning, Magenta." he greeted me having just woken up upon my arrival as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"G-Good morning." I stuttered, still completely embarrassed and ashamed in myself.

Riff Raff's eyes narrowed, he knew me inside and out and detected that something was up. Damn, why did we have to be so utterly in tune with each other?

"What's wrong?" he looked me dead in the eyes, something he'd picked up from father to see if I would be honest with him, he always knew when I lied to him (I guess your eyes would flicker to the left when you lied). That's why, a while back ago, we'd promised not to lie to each other, and neither of us had broken our promises since.

I bit the inside of my lip nervously, "I had a bad dream."

Well, it wasn't a lie! I just didn't indulge in the specifics.

"Awwww…Magenta," he beckoned me to him and I sat down on the bed, facing him, "it's alright, you're fine now. Mom can't hurt you any more, I'll make sure of it."

I merely smiled, glad that he'd assumed my bad dream had been about last night's incident. "Thanks a lot, Riff," I replied. "I would be lost without you." And this was the god-honest truth. He was the one thing keeping me alive, sane (though at this point and time, I was beginning to question myself)…

He smiled back and held me close to his bare chest, pulling me onto his lap like he had when we were children; out of habit. I wrapped my arms around his neck gently, sighing. I felt so disgusted in myself, and even more so for pretending everything was okay. I knew it wasn't, I knew having feelings like these weren't normal for someone to have for their brother.

I wondered whether he felt the way I did, knowing it was a horrid and selfish thought to be having.

"Hey Riff Raff…" I began, deciding to indulge my curiosity. "Why is it that you've never gone out on dates before…I mean, you're 19. I know you're particular, but I still find it…odd," I chose my words carefully, "I see the way the girls look at you at the academy, you could have any one of them if you so pleased."

He blinked, obviously caught off guard by the question, laughing. Oh I loved that laugh of his (because it was reserved only for me), he rarely laughed and hardly ever smiled around his friends. They were almost like props, devices used to abolish any suspicions of him being unusual.

"Because I have no need for a relationship to keep me happy. I'm content simply having you to keep me company, my soul purpose is to protect you. I'm sure you must know this already, you're not only my little sister, my flesh and blood; but my only true friend in this world."

With that response, my un-asked question had been answered. He had no desire for a relationship, let alone with me. We were simply siblings. I had been ludicrous to expect anything more. I wanted to just curl up and die.

Smiling, to cover up my disappointment (understatement of the century), I laughed, twirling my fingers around his shoulder-length blond hair.

"I feel the same way." I lied (feeling even more guilty, now I was breaking my promise to him!), not looking him in the eye, but instead, pretending to take interest in something out the window. "I'm fortunate to have you, Riff. I don't need anyone in my life aside from you." (And this was the truth.)

And it was at that point that I realized, if I couldn't have him, I would never settle for anyone else. No one understood me better than him, and I doubted anyone ever would.

He laughed, "You'll find someone to make you happy one day, you're too beautiful not to. Now come on, let's go eat."


	3. Chapter 3: Resentment

Two Years Later.

Magenta: 18. Riff Raff: 21.

* * *

**(Riff Raff's Point Of View)**

I sighed, worn out as I staggered home from work. I loathed those whom I worked for, they treated everyone beneath them like utter shit (pretentious egotistical fucks, they were). You see, I had been chosen to work for the royal family due to the fact that I had graduated the Academy with the highest grades ever recorded within the Academy in Science. I suppose they'd heard word from my professors of this and were in desperate need of someone to help with conducting experiments and helping the young hedonist Furter, Frank, in his many endeavors.

The thought of working alongside the prince was a bit disconcerting and made me uneasy to say the least. The Furters were always heard of executing their workers for not complying to their (quite unreasonable) wishes and sometimes, out of sheer principal to set an example to their other employees. However, Frank seemed to be the worst out of the family because of his incredibly eccentric behavior and quick temper. What was worse was that he was praised for acting the way he did by his mother, the Queen.

My sister hated the thought of me working for them but she didn't realize that I had no choice in the matter, if the royal family wanted me, I had no choice but to accept or face punishment.

We were in dire need of money and Magenta was always expressing that she couldn't stand living in our home, telling me daily that she wanted her and I to move out as soon as possible. Our mother's drinking was becoming more and more of a problem and I didn't blame her for wanting to leave. I confess that I couldn't endure it any longer, myself.

Magenta had just graduated from the Academy and was also looking to find somewhere to work. I'd told her not to worry about money, that I would take care of us both, like I promised, but she wouldn't allow this. She wanted to do everything in her power to help me, which I was most grateful of.

**-Two Months Later-**

**(Magenta's POV)**

I'd just gotten home from work, (my dearest brother had gotten me a job with him at the palace as a general domestic) and tiredly stretched out onto the couch, kicking my boots off. It wasn't an amazing job, but getting paid the amount I did to clean was great, even if I came home each day exhausted. As you can imagine, the Furters' palace was huge and I was in charge of cleaning the entire third floor each day from top to bottom, by myself. It was frustrating that I rarely ever was able to see my brother as he was always on the fourth floor (the lab) with Frank. The lucky thing was also able to go home hours before I did (though to his credit, his job was harder) leaving me to walk home alone. I didn't mind though, it's not like I could hold it against him. I wasn't exactly about to ask him to come back when my shift was over to walk me home. Riff needed to rest, not having any means of transportation was hard, I wasn't about to make it any harder on him.

We'd moved out of our mother's house and into a rather spacious one bedroom apartment. I much enjoyed the freedom of being an adult and being able to do whatever I wanted without having to worry about mother trying to kill me for breathing the wrong way.

As I started to doze off, a strange noise abruptly woke me back up. It sounded almost like moaning. Perhaps the neighbors downstairs were going at it again? However, as I listened closer (and as the moaning became louder) I realized that it was coming from the bedroom.

"What in seven hells is going on…?" I muttered to myself as I stood up and began walking to my bedroom, had someone broken in? It surely couldn't be my brother, as far as I knew, he was just as single as I was. The memory of him telling me that he wasn't interested in a relationship flooded back as I turned the knob.

What I saw devastated me, nearly causing me to burst into tears right on the spot. I saw my brother, and a girl (who I'd seen before once, working with my brother in the lab) having sex in our bed.

He was on top of her from behind, sweat glittering off of his thin yet toned body, his fingers woven into her hair, pulling it with each thrust. She was the one I'd heard moaning, calling out his name as her fingers frantically clung to the bed, clutching the sheets.

Riff Raff heard my gasp as I stepped back from the door, tripping and falling onto my backside as my hands covered my mouth in horror, his eyes widening in surprise to see me there, caught in the act.

"H-How could you…?" Was all I could manage to say, the tears I tried desperately to hold back stinging my eyes as finally, they were set free, mixing with my mascara to create black streams dripping down my cheeks.

I could hear him call out to me as I took off, running down the stairs into the night, barefoot, the sharp unforgiving pavement cutting up my feet as I ran blindly down the street.

My blackened tears clouded my vision, but it didn't really matter to me now where I was going, as long as it was as far away as possible from him. How could he? How could HE?! How could he betray my trust like that! And in our own bed at that! I felt a terrible knot form in the pit of my stomach of resentment, pain, and heartache.

I'd come to terms with my unnatural love for Riff Raff, though it'd been a closely guarded secret for the past two years, and now he was shoving those feelings back into my face; like a hard slap.

He'd promised me that he only needed me, and I'd been stupid enough to believe him! But than again, what did I expect, for him to be alone his entire life? A good sister would be happy for him, happy that he'd finally found someone, but no…not me. I realized that I was a horrid sister, a disgusting person. This must've been my punishment for feeling these feelings; it just had to be.

I felt unbearable resentment.

I continued to run blindly through the streets, the cold night piercing my flesh. I had to get away, get away from everything, I had to be alone.

Not thinking, I ran to the only spot that gave me comfort, my favorite spot. As I climbed the rocks (my naked feet now raw and bleeding), I made it to the top and collapsed into a ball, clutching at the dirt with one hand, my nails digging into the earth, whilst the other clutching at my heart.

It felt as though it was being torn out, Riff Raff was mine. He could not belong to anyone else. He had lied to me…lied to me about wanting to protect me. Perhaps it was easy to protect me from the world, but than who would protect me from him and the pain this caused me? It was inevitable, I knew that this would happen.

It was then that I realized how cold it was as I began to shiver. However, no coldness in the world could compare to the one within my heart. I felt numb. How could I be so stupid, to fall for my own brother?

I must've passed out or something because when my eyes finally managed to open, I was lying in the bathtub, submerged in hot water.

"W-Wha-What happened?" I managed to stutter through chattering teeth.

"You almost died of hypothermia, that's what." an annoyed voice snapped back.

I looked up and saw my brother, leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. I could tell by his demeanor that he was more worried than pissed off, that the tone in his voice was only a façade to hide how scared he was.

I realized that I was naked and quickly covered myself, the blood rushing to my face, all too weak to yell at him for undressing me. I knew better, now wasn't the time to talk about that.

"What's going on with you?" He snapped, making me look up at him with frightened eyes. I'd never heard him speak to me in such a manner before.

"What do you mean…?"

"You know all too fucking well what I mean." he snapped, his eyes softening slightly when he saw how him speaking to me like this caused more tears to pool at the sides of my eyes. "I-I'm sorry…Magenta…it's just," he took a deep calming breath, "you're acting so unlike yourself. Running off like that in negative degree weather…You would've died tonight if I hadn't known where to look; what were you thinking?"

I took a deep breath and sat up in the bath, realizing how nice it felt against my numb skin. I looked down briefly at my hands to notice that they were paler than normal, and also slightly blue. No wonder he had been so worried.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you like that…it's just," I adverted my gaze from his, "I thought we made a promise to be each other's reason to live." I bit my bottom lip. "Seeing you with someone else…hurts. It makes me feel as though I'm not good enough to keep you happy anymore."

I tried my best not to delve into the reasons why it hurt, and I knew that he wouldn't press that matter any. He didn't know I had any feelings for him other than those that a sister would hold for their sibling. I'd worked too hard at keeping my feelings for him private, he'd hate me if he ever found out.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" He asked, almost amused as he walked over to me. Crouching down beside the tub, grabbing a clean washcloth and dunking it into the water, he began to gently clean the make up from off my face. "Magenta, my dearest sister, you don't have to ever worry about anyone else replacing you. Lydia and I…well, we've been dating for the past week now. But if me being in a relationship bothers you…I could call it all off…"

"You don't have to do that, Riff. I want you to be happy…" I couldn't stay angry at him, especially now that he was ready to dump her to make me feel better.

"Magenta…I don't think you realize," His crystalline gaze penetrated my own, causing my heart to skip a beat. "your happiness is what makes me happy. If me pursuing a relationship with her bothers you…than I'll put an end to it."

"B-But…"

With the opposite hand that wasn't cleaning my cheeks, he brought his fingertips over my lips to hush me. "No buts, I saw how deeply I hurt you tonight, and I'm sorry. . ."

"Don't be sorry." I muttered, the sound distorted due to the fact that his hand was still over my mouth, which he quickly removed. "I-I-I…It's just also that…she's not right for you…"

"Oh?" he asked, amused, quirking an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"_Because she's not me._" echoed in my mind, though I dared not to speak it.

"Because…" I cleared my throat, "because…you're too good for her. That's why."

He simply laughed and shook his head, standing up and handing me a large bath towel. I pulled the stop out of the drain and stood up, glad that my brother had taken the liberty to tie my hair up so it wouldn't get wet. Feeling unbearably embarrassed, I stepped out. Riff took the warm bath towel and wrapped it around me, along with his arms, holding me close.

"Just promise me one thing in return," he whispered into my ear, causing my cheeks to flush (which I was glad he couldn't see considering I was faced away from him).

"Anything."

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4: I Can Explain

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Especially Magenta-Skye!!33

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter IV - I Can Explain_

**(Magenta's POV)**

A week had gone by since the little incident, (though I wasn't completely sure) you see, from being passed out in the cold for so long, I had gotten sick. I had insisted that I was fine to go to work the very next day (fever and all) but Riff, always the domineering apprehensive soul that he was, nearly shackled me to our bed. So here I was, lord knows how many days later (I'd lost count), and in bed sipping at some tea I'd made.

I felt incredibly awful taking the time off from work, I knew that our rent bill was coming up, yet Riff had assured me that everything would be taken care of. I hated the thought of not pulling my own weight. I hated even more being dependent upon someone, especially my loving brother. I wasn't 12 anymore, I was an adult, I needed to be given the responsibilities that came with this age.

Sighing, I set my empty tea cup down onto the nightstand beside me and stood up, feeling the fatigue caused by my illness. I than went to the other room to watch some television, lighting up a cigarette.

Thoughts of that fateful night had plagued my mind every day since, haunting me. I hated sleeping in that bed, the very same that he'd lost his virginity in. However, it also gave me erotic daydreams of the scene, burned into my memory, however, instead of Lydia, somehow it'd become myself entangled in Riff Raff's arms.

Lord, and sleeping next to him at night had been such a terror to me. I'd often find myself resisting the urge to crawl on top of him, like I used to do as a child, and cling to him until the sound of his heartbeat would ease me to sleep; comforted by the tight protective embrace around my waist.

But I knew dreams of doing this again were silly, him and I weren't children anymore, I didn't need to be comforted (or so Riff thought). I mean, if he knew half of what went on my head, the despair I felt knowing that we could never be one, the pain of having him sleep with another…well…I just don't know how he'd react. But I needed to be comforted, damnit! I missed being able to confide everything in him. Having these secrets from him that I could share with no one were horrid, especially considering what the world would think of me afterwards. I was a strong girl, I admit, but I don't think I could bare the judgment of everyone, pointing their haughty noses down at me in disgust. Incest was wrong. I knew this. But my feelings for Riff were pure and I knew that regardless of how wrong it may be to most, it felt right to me and nothing would ever change that.

Suddenly, the sound of tapping at the door brought me out of my reservoir of thoughts.

How peculiar-- I knew it couldn't be Riff, he always brought his key with him, and we still had a week before our rent money was due. Who else could it be?

I took one final drag of my cigarette before putting it out into the ornate ashtray on the table while getting up to answer the door.

I arched an eyebrow in curiosity as I heard sobbing from the other side of the door, and, reluctantly, opened it to see Lydia there, mascara running down her cheeks.

Feeling absolutely no sympathy (you see I'd acquired a hatred for this woman), my hand lingered on the door, ready to slam it if necessary in her face.

"What do you want?" I snapped, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh Magenta!!" She sobbed, looking increasingly pathetic as she pushed her way past me and taking a seat on the couch. My lip twitched as I shut the door and walked over to her, who did she think she was?! "Is Riff Raff here yet?! I need to talk to him! I've been trying to talk to him at work for days but he keeps avoiding me! I don't know what I did…" She looked up at me for sympathy, her eyes welling with even more tears, ready to start howling again.

"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't like you…?" I replied coldly.

"Not like me?! But we lost our virginity to each other! How could he not like me?! There has to be something…something I did wrong!" She looked frantic, all this pleading was making me want to reach for the nearest sharp object and threaten her out of the apartment. "Please…"

I crossed my arms defiantly, sticking my head up in the air. "Fine. If you really want to know so badly why he broke up with you…" I smirked suddenly, sadistically, remembering how heartbroken I'd felt seeing them together, it was only right that she should feel the same. It was her fault, she was to blame. "I told him to break up with you."

Suddenly the pathetic look on her face was slapped away with a new one, of anger. "B-But why?! What did I do to you?!"

"Don't take it personally, Lyds…" I snapped, "he's just too good for you…he deserves way better. I mean, how long have you two been dating, and you're already sleeping together? I don't need my brother dating a whore." I smirked, relishing in the moment of knocking her off her high horse.

There was nothing physically unappealing about her. She was pretty enough, and under any other circumstance (like, me NOT being in love with my brother), I would've had no problem with them dating. She had long auburn hair, the same color as mine, but hers was pin straight. And she was taller than me, with no real figure. Flat chested. She was actually, kind of on the androgynous side come to think of it.

"H-How dare you call me a whore!" Her voice was rising now, the sadness now overwhelmed with anger. I could see this.

I simply smirked. "Well if that's all you came here for, than I must bid you adieu. . ." I began walking to the door to open it for her when suddenly I felt a hard slap against my face.

Blinking, holding my hand to my reddening cheek, I turned to see her, fuming. Did she really just slap me?! In my own house?! Oh this bitch was going down!

Suddenly, I let go of all of my fury and grief and centered it on Lydia. I saw red. Much like how my brother had explained it to me when mother would hurt me, a few times he'd gone as far as to beat her up for my sake in the months leading to our big move (and tell me he'd seen red and didn't remember a thing).

Grabbing the nearest thing to me (a porcelain vase), I kneed her in the stomach, causing her to double over before slamming the vase down over her head.

Blood and shards went flying everywhere. While trying to figure out what happened, I took the opportunity to grab her by the hair and slam her against the door, a fury of punches following.

Somehow, she managed to get out of my radar for just enough time to shove me off of her and down into the debris of shards. I winced, feeling the sting as it sliced into my flesh.

We continued to go back and forth, for what seemed liked hours (but was only ten minutes at most). I was clearly winning, as I had her pinned to the ground with a large shard in my hand, trying desperately to stab her with it (but she was holding my hand back in futile).

"Riff Raff will never love you like he _loves _me! If I can't have him-- no one can, especially not yo--" I began, but suddenly I heard the door open, seeing Riff Raff staring down at us, mouth agape.

I wasn't worried about the mess or the blood or any of the important things-- no. I only feared that he'd heard what I'd just said. I bit my lower lip. Crap. I'm sure he caught most of it.

"B-Brother…I-I-_I can explain_. . ." I began, standing up, blood dripping down my arms and bare legs before Lydia shoved me back down and went running into his arms crying.

"Oh Riff Raff!"

This surely was a compromising situation, to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5: Destination Darkness

**Authors Notes:** Sorry this one is so short. You see, I write them all out on paper first, than transfer them onto the computer. It seemed longer on paper... ^_^;;; Ah well, I wrote three chapters tonight, so I'm sure that will make up for it, right?! Right! :D

Please Review! :3

* * *

**(Magenta POV)**

_"__I can explain…"_

The words I'd momentarily spoken flooded my mind; echoing, taunting me mercilessly. Could I really explain? Would anything I say give justice to how I really felt deep down inside? I doubted myself now more than ever before.

However, before I could manage to say anything at all, Lydia had thrown herself into my brothers' arms. I listened wordlessly as he demanded to know what had happened.

"Magenta attacked me!" Lydia exclaimed, cutting me off as I tried to defend myself, wanting to explain that it was only because she'd laid a hand on me first. She went on to further throw me under the bus, stretching the truth and ultimately down-right lying; anything to put herself in his good graces. My anger flickered, I wanted to strangle her, to kill her (damn it, I should of when I had the chance).

"I only came over to talk to you and she attacked me with everything that wasn't nailed down (well I suppose this was true)." Lydia cried, crocodile tears and serpentine lies spewing out of her every pour.

I silently fumed as he clung to her every word, not even bothering to hear what I had to say. Clenching my fists (which were a bloody mess) I was being driven further and further to the edge of snapping at both of them.

How could my own beloved brother betray me like this? Had all he'd ever promised me been a lie? This snake of a woman was twisting everything all in her favor!

After listening to Lydias' story, Riff Raff turned to face me now. "Magenta, what the hell is wrong with you?!" His eyes were narrowed, glaring, and venom was dripping off of every syllable.

"B-But Riff-- that's not how it happened at all!" I cried, desperate for him to believe me.

"Don't lie to me, now Magenta. Don't you dare try and blame this all on Lydia. Look at her, she's a bleeding mess. And you, you hardly have a scratch on you."

And on cue, Lydia began crying again, howling pathetically.

"She's a lying, manipulative bitch! Don't you see? She's trying to pin this all on me-- she's the one who attacked me fir--"

_Slap!_

I blinked, bringing my hand to my cheek. Piercing ice-blue eyes glared down at me. Had my brother _really _just slapped me?!

I bit my lip (almost to the point of bleeding) to stop myself from sobbing.

I glared up at my brother now, with hurt and betray flaring up, "Fine! If you rather side with this lying WHORE," I shot Lydia a vicious look, wiping the smug look off of her face, "then your own flesh and blood…so be it." I stood up and put my shoes on, feeling the weariness of my still-sick state as I stumbled to the door, light-headed. I turned to them, in the threshold of the door, "But I refuse to stay with you anymore. You two deserve each other, goodnight."

And with that I stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6: Skeletons In The Closet

**A/N:** Next chapter's up! :D Finally, an entire chapter (short as it may be) dedicated to Riff's pov! 33 Gaah! I'm so addicted to the song 'Lullaby' from Shock Treatment. Haha, anyone else love it??

Anywho, please r&r! 3 Would be greatly appreciated! MWAHS!

* * *

**Riff Raff's POV**

I glared at the door as my sister stormed off. I couldn't believe her! We'd always been abnormally close, but this was becoming ridiculous! She had no right to go and nearly beat poor Lydia to death. I than thought back to what I'd heard as I had entered the room previously. Something ab out how if she couldn't have me, no one else would?

"Eugh…" I shook my head, this was all too much to come home to. I than turned to Lydia who was busy pulling glass fragments from her beautiful flesh. "Are you alright?" I offered, walking over to help clean her up, along with the mess that had resulted from their fight.

"I am now that you're here to save me from that wretched sister of yours."

I smiled grimly. I hated myself, even after everything, I shouldn't of slapped her. I remembered back to the days when we lived with our mother. Everyone had always said how much I looked like her. I figured they'd meant physically, and maybe they did, what with our identical slender build, blonde hair, and blue eyes…but now…now I was wondering if I'd inherited her negative brute-like traits as well.

Once Lydia and the house were cleaned up, we sat on the couch together. She wrapped her bandaged arms around me lovingly as I lit a cigarette (one of Magenta's, I rarely smoked). I needed it at this point, the anger and resentment still lingering.

Even if she'd done this, I shouldn't of laid a hand on her. I dreaded the thought of becoming like our mother-- always resorting to violence.

"What is it darling?" You seem so upset." I heard Lydia say.

"Nothing." I snapped, without meaning to. I ran my fingers through my long hair, unintentionally pulling hair out. It was a bad habit I'd accumulated when I got stressed out. Magenta would always yell at me for it, telling me that I'd make myself bald beyond my years if I kept it up.

"Look, Riff, if you feel bad about hitting her, you shouldn't. She had it coming, you saw what she did to me."

"But she's my sister. . ."

"It doesn't matter, besides, what kind of sister gets jealous of their brothers' girlfriends and forces them to break up? I didn't want to say it but at this point, I don't think I have a choice. She admitted to me . . . That she has feelings for you, the kind of feelings a sister shouldn't have for their own flesh and blood. . ."

My eyes widened with surprise, so I hadn't heard wrong?! Magenta held incestuous feelings for me?! Suddenly my cheeks flushed and I rubbed my temples, feeling a sudden painful throbbing in the back of my head. Guilt was taking over me more and more by the second.

I remember when I was younger, ten or more years ago, I had felt the same way towards Magenta. But I knew it was wrong to be in love with her, she was my sister for heaven's sake! I'd done everything in my power to cast out these disgusting feelings. They were wrong, it could never happen, she'd never feel the same.

I would tell myself these things every night until finally, I came to believe it.

But now, now everything was different. Now I come to find out that she felt the same for me?!

All ill-feelings and anger for what Magenta had done were now obliterated.

"Riff Raff?"

I blinked looking up to Lydia and down to my hands which were entangled with long blonde strands of hair.

"Look, I have to go find Magenta. I promised her I'd always protect her. I can't have her out alone and like this. . ."

"But Riff!!"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up and leave!" I stood up and opened the door, nearly shoving her out and down the stairs.

I quickly ran to our room and grabbed both hers and my coat, before leaving to look for her.

Regardless of what had happened, she was my sister, and I loved her. I would very well kill myself if I found out something had happened to her. I realized that I'd never really cared for Lydia on my walk as I mused my feelings. She had just been a device to get over loving Magenta. It was like how it had been at school, all those who I had claimed to be my friend, never really were. I just kind of used them so I wouldn't seem out of place there. All my life, the only person who I really had (and mattered) was my sister, which is partly why I was never interested in friends.

Even if I harbored feelings for her this whole time, and convinced myself I could never have her, I knew that Lydia was used simply to get over her (almost like a rebound without actually ever having dated the first person, being Magenta).

At school, all I cared about was getting through it, it was all so very easy for me. I wasn't the most handsome, nor was I the best in sports or the like, but I could always count on my intelligence. It was the one thing I knew I excelled in. And in a way, I suppose I was thankful for it, it had gotten me the job at the Furters, hadn't it? And that was important to both my sister and I, because we couldn't handle living with our mother any longer.

In a way, I guess everything happened for a reason. And I repeated that to myself as I walked, knowing that if indeed, it all happened for a reason, than things wouldn't end badly. At least, that's what I hoped.

I frowned with conflicting emotions battling one another as I ran down the street and began the frantic search. I knew her, something like this would cause her to do something drastic I was simply afraid I'd be too late to save her this time.

"Oh lord, Magenta…please don't be too hasty…" I pleaded silently.


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **Sorry, I'm trying to fix this problem. Apparently Chapter 2 and 7 are the same. Hopefully this works.


	8. Chapter 7: The Opheliac

Authors Note: Hooplah! Finally, a longer chapter! :D Hahaha~ Please read and review! I'll love you forever! Yay!!!

(-Magenta's POV-)

I sat on the edge of some bridge I'd come across on my wanderings, my legs dangling over the edge. The water beneath flowed in rapids, scaring me nearly to death. You see, I didn't know how to swim, which was the point of me being here. I wished to take my life, on this damnable night. Of course, to many, this would seem drastic, but in my case, was completely normal. I could only endure so much before snapping. Here I was, at my wits end, ready to jump at any second.

I just couldn't believe him! How could he take her side? She was a vile person, I would of never snapped if not for her instigating it by slapping me. I had seen red, done what I'd done, and was now paying the consequences. As melodramatic as it was, I knew that I could never be happy again knowing my brother had chosen Lydia.

He'd never slapped me before, let alone laid a hand on me! I was done, completely and devastatingly done. If he wanted her that badly, he could have her. Like the saying went, he'd made his bed, now he'd just have to lie in it. I rather enjoyed the thoughts that flowed through my mind. I wish I could see the look on his face when he would ultimately find out I was gone, and there was no coming back. It brought a twisted grin to my face.

I took a deep breath as I watched the rapids crash against the jagged rocks below. It was now or never. Closing my eyes, I stood up on the brick rail before jumping, my eyes squeezed shut. I felt my body tense as a cold gust overwhelmed me. But I was no longer falling. . . Still numb, I glanced up to see that someone (it was incredibly dark, even for me) was clutching my arm, hoisting me back up.

I was pulled into a familiar set of warm arms and I realized that it was Riff. He had rescued me in the nick of time, like always. Great.

I coldly glared up at him, seeing how frightened he was. I quickly wretched myself away from him.

"Leave me alone, go away. I don't want you saving me this time." I snapped, backing towards the rail, ready to jump again, with all the intent of making it through to the very end this time.

"No! Magenta, please!" he begged. I could see streams of tears now flooding down his face.

"What?! What can you possibly have to say to me?!" I shouted. "If you ask me, you've said enough; earlier."

"No-- please, hear me out--"

"Like you tried to hear ME out? I think not. . ."

"Magenta--I. . .I. . .I love you." and with that, his lips came crashing onto mine with such fervor. I felt a jolt of electricity go up my spine as butterflies filled my stomach. I stood frozen as he let his warm lips linger over mine before pulling away, his arms still locked around me.

"I love you. I've loved you ever since we were little. I just-- oh you know, was too ashamed to tell you. Let alone endure the thought of you rejecting me. I've been repressing it all these years. I've practically brainwashed myself to keep these feelings at bay. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, and that I hit you. . . I'm just like mother."

"N-No…" I gently brought my fingers up, brushing his tears away, never before had I ever seen him cry. "You're nothing like her. . .that's why I-I" I took a deep breath, these words would seal the deal, so to speak. "why I love you too."

His look of guilt and sorrow was replaced by a look of gratitude for my understanding.

Slap!

"That's for not hearing ME out. Now we're even." I grinned smugly.

He winced and shook his head, "I guess I had that coming."

"Yeah, you did. Now do you want to finally know what REALLY happened?" I asked, bemused.

He simply nodded and I unfolded the entire fiasco just as it happened, making sure to not leave a single detail out.

He nearly snapped when I finished, screaming and cursing the whore. I smirked.

"Ugh…that bitch. I could never forgive anyone who would lay a hand on you. . ."

"But you did."

"When did I ever say I forgave myself? I hate myself right now for it."

"I don't hate you; we're even now."

He brought a hand up to his stinging cheek, "Yeah, I guess we are."

I simply smiled and kissed his cheek before taking his hand as he gave me my coat and we walked back home.

I quickly got dressed for bed, looking forward to the warm bed that awaited to quell my cold body. I smiled inwardly as I opened the door, seeing my brother with his nose buried in a paperback. It was as if nothing had changed, yet everything had. He glanced up when I came in and bookmarked his page, setting it down.

"You look beautiful, dearest sister."

I smiled and crawled in, dressed in a simple black silk nightgown. Normally I only wore as little as possible, feeling restricted wearing too much, but things had changed. Now we knew each others' secret, our true feelings had been revealed making the modesty in me increase.

As if nothing had changed, however, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I love you, Riff." I whispered, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I felt his hot breath against it.

"And I love you, Magenta." He replied, holding me tenderly until we both fell asleep, not once pulling away, making sure that I felt warm and secure, and most of all-- loved. And I was, and not once had I been happier.


	9. Chapter 8: Bitterness

Authors Note: Sorry about the tremendous delay. I've been really caught up in life. Thankfully, the lethargy is gone, and I have my muse back! :D Hooray!)

* * *

(Riff Raff's POV)

My eyes opened hazily, still enraptured in slumber. The light from outside seeped through the cracks in the blinds. Everything felt so surreal, had the events of last night all been a dream? I felt my cheek and a stinging sensation answered my question.

I looked over to my sleeping sister, she looked like an angel; her auburn curls delicately framing her face. I grinned bemused at the familiar red lipstick prints staining her pillow. I rose to start a pot of coffee when suddenly a hand grabbed my own.

"No, don't leave yet." murmured Magenta groggily, her eyes staring up at me pleadingly.

"We can't stay in bed all day, dearest, this is the third time you've asked me to stay a bit longer, this morning."

"Really? Hmmm…" she pondered thoughtfully as she slowly pulled me back to her side. I laughed, amused by her childlike nature as she wrapped her arms around me. I ran my fingers gently across her silken cheeks.

"Just a few moments longer." I told her half-heartedly, knowing how easily I fell prey to her persuasions.

"Heh, and that's what you said the last few times, Riff." Magenta teased. I rolled my eyes and held her close to me. Her body temperature always seemed to be excruciatingly cold whilst mine was the polar opposite. It was nice though, we moderated each other's temperature at night so neither was too cold nor too warm.

After another half an hour or so, we decided it was time to get up and get ready for the day. I started a pot of coffee while Magenta showered. Sitting at the table, lighting a cigarette, I flipped through the newspaper until suddenly, I found an article that perked my interest.

"The prince, Frank-N-Furter has decided to start a new experiment on the planet Earth, in the Milky Way Galaxy. He will be leaving in one month once preparations are in order. He will be greatly missed, however, we all wish him the greatest of luck in his scientific ventures. We shall be awaiting his return with much anticipation."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. In all the time I'd worked for Frank, never did he accomplish a damn thing. He mostly ordered me around to conduct experiments while lying about the lab and getting in my way. Of course, he took all of the credit for himself, he was no scientist, he was simply put; a hedonistic madman with everything given to him on a silver platter.

I crumpled up the paper and blindly tossed it across the room.

"Ouch." Magenta grumbled as it hit her dead center in the forehead.

I looked over and laughed a bit as she rubbed her head and sat down across me, taking my cigarette and taking a drag.

"What? Did the funnies not amuse you this morning, or something?" she inquired, noting how pissed I was.

"Ha-ha-ha…no, it's something I read in it." I replied coldly, sipping at my coffee, pouring Magenta a cup.

What could it of possibly said to get you in such a twist?"

I glared silently, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Don't act like such a child, you're the elder sibling, remember?" she replied, picking up the crumpled paper and smoothing it out so that she could read it before going quiet, as she read.

"I don't understand why this bothers you, if anything, it should be cause for celebration. Not having that spoiled brat around will make working at the castle a lot less tense."

"You do realize that I'm the reason behind all of his self-credited success, don't you? He'll probably force me to come along with him, in fact, I expect it."

"W-What? You mean…to that planet, Earth?" suddenly her face fell and she became silent, brooding over this newly found piece of information.

"Yeah…" I muttered, taking the cigarette back and taking a deep, long drag, trying to drown my lungs in nicotine.

"Can't you refuse him? I mean…I don't want him taking you away from me. We've come so far and been through so much…"

"I can't refuse the prince Furter," I laughed bitterly at the naivety of my sisters' words. Did she really think I could just say no and he'd understand?!

"Well…than I'm coming too."

"I don't think you're entitled to make that decision, dearest."

"Oh don't worry about the formalities of it. I'll figure it out." she replied, smiling warmly at me. She seemed so sure that it almost convinced me.

"Ah, Magenta, love of my life, I have faith in you. I know that look in your eyes, that fervor… Once you make up your mind about something, you stop at nothing to access it and don't let anyone stand in your way. Let's just hope that holds true with the Prince."

She grinned smugly, "Damn straight, don't worry…I'm not going to let him stand in our way. I love you, you hear me, I love you…I'm not letting you go without a fight."

I laughed a little before leaning over and catching her off guard with a kiss making her face fluster a lovely crimson color.

"Well I'm glad, and you know I'd do the same for you, my love. I would die for you." Said I in-between breaths for air.


End file.
